Graduation Kiss
by Haruhi Smith
Summary: A very short one-shot to celebrate D18 Day! Hibari is finally graduating from Namimori Middle School, but he can't help but mourn over having to leave his beloved Namimori-chu. Luckily, Dino is there to assure him that everything will be alright.


**Alert! This is my first KHR fic 8D Don't flame if you hate! Er, I've actually never written stuff like this, so please be nice o Happy D18 Day! Hopefully this story will make sense to you ._. This is a really short one-shot, so...yeah.**

**I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><em>He did not want to leave.<em>

"Ne, Hibari-san, let's come together for a group picture!"

_If only the herbivore would shut up._

"Come on, Kyo-san!"

_Kusakabe Tetsuya as well._

He watched as they all bunched together, watched as the camera flashed, capturing all of their foolish smiles.

_He did not understand their happiness._

He didn't care about the crowding herbivores anymore. All he wanted to do was leave.

_So that's what he did._

When no one was looking, Hibari Kyoya slipped away from the Vongola-style graduation ceremony.

_He thought no one was watching._

But he was wrong.

_Because out of the corner of his eye, Dino Cavallone watched as the skylark slipped away._

The Italian followed him.

Hibari may have not noticed Dino see him go, but the prefect certainly noticed the golden haired male's presence behind him as he made his way to Namimori Middle School from Tsuna's house. As soon as Hibari rounded another corner, Dino quietly dashed over to peek around the stone wall, but was met with Hibari's face. Dark eyes narrowed and Dino took a step backwards.

"Why are you following me?" It was a simple question.

"Kyoya! Why did you leave the graduation ceremony? You _are_ the one graduating, after all."

"...I hate crowds."

Dino tried not to smile too fondly. His student would never change. "But Kyoya! Everyone's celebrating for your sake! Even if you hate crowds, being with everyone just this one time won't hurt, will it?"

"..."

A few awkward moments of silence passed, and Dino sighed. "Okay, I get it. You don't want to be with the rest of the Family, right?"

Hibari didn't say anything, so Dino interpreted it as a 'yes'.

Dino tugged on the sleeve of Hibari's gakuran, pulling him in the direction of Namimori Middle School. "Well, since we're almost there, why don't we head over to the school and celebrate together, just the two of us?"

Hibari grunted.

Dino took it as another 'yes'.

"Wow, I never really realized how spacious this school was."

They were walking down the hallway of the school, heading for the reception room.

The skylark remained silent as he stared coolly at his domain, his territory. Once the next school year began, he'd have to find new grounds, aka, Namimori High School. But he didn't want to leave. He was in love. Well, not really. He was in want. Longing. Longing for the school that he'd have to leave forever, unless he became a teacher when he grew up, which was _not_ going to happen.

Dino sensed sadness in the air. Looking over at Hibari, he saw the pain in those dark eyes, and was startled.

"K-Kyoya, are you OK...?"

The questioned one said nothing as his eyes fixed on the door in front of him, and he stopped in his tracks.

"Kyoya?"

Yes, they had made it to the reception room. The creamy white door was slid open, and the two males stepped into the room, Hibari trying to keep his cool. Yes, he was a man of little emotion, but the school meant so much to him...

"Kyoya, look at me."

Hibari's eyes scanned the room, not turning around to face the Italian.

"I said look at me, Kyoya!" Dino's voice became more desperate. He reached out to grab Hibari's shoulders, and without warning, turned the prefect around and smashed their lips together, Hibari's limbs flailing, only pulling them apart for a few seconds to speak. Hibari's eyes were so wide that his pupils were hardly visible as he wiped the back of his lips with the back of his hand.

"Even if you graduate, two things will never change," Dino began to say. "There's no doubt that you will become the new president of the Disciplinary Committee next year. And...I'll still be here for you, no matter what."

The Strongest Whip User leaned in for another kiss, and this time, the skylark did not fight back.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll say this now, I didn't plan on this becoming a love thing. I thought it would have been friendship. Ah, let's say it's a friendship kiss!<strong>

**Hope you liked it, and please review!**


End file.
